


(Un)Happy Haunt

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Angst, Constance is m e a n, Depression, Emily loves her husband, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 12 am while depressed so yeah it's kinda meh, Probably OOC if there was a set canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: i was depressed tonight so I thought, hey, now hatbox is too





	(Un)Happy Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a train wreck sorry. im just sad n tired and hatty is my comfort character so i wanted to write something w him and his wife

It was the end of another perfectly normal day at the Haunted Mansion. The last of the mortal guests had gone home, and every spook was off enjoying the rest of their evening. Every spook, except for one. 

Hatbox was exhausted. Ever since the morning, he'd been feeling off, almost drained of energy. He'd put on a good show for the mortals as usual, but now that the day was over, that repressed dullness had come out and taken over. It'd happened before, every now and again. Today was just one of those days.

"What's up with you?" Constance had scoffed at him one day. "Whatsa matter, sick of being the most popular ghost in the mansion?" Hatbox had tried to explain that he didn't want to feel this way, but Constance didn't listen. She just made things worse, as usual.

Today Hatbox was in his room, alone. He paced aimlessly. He tried reading, tried finding something to make himself feel useful, but the motivation wasn't really there. Useless as usual, he thought. Eventually he buried himself in the covers of his bed; there, all the bad thoughts in his mind descended upon him, and he cried, tears of frustration and regret.

Emily found Hatbox drowning in his own thoughts, arms hanging off the sides of the bed as his body lay askew atop it. She sat down beside him, pulling up the bedsheets to expose the back of his head, face buried in the mattress. "Hey, Hatty," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hello, Emily..." came the muffled reply. There was a pause. He sniffled, chest shuddering from a silent sob. "I... I'm sorry you have to deal with me. S-specially when I'm being all wishy-washy like this. I'm sorry, I wish y-you didn't... Wish I wasn't..." Another sob.

"Oh, Hatty..." Emily soothed, running her hand along his back. "You don't need to apologize, I understand-"

"N-noooo... You deserve better than me, Emily... I'm just useless... They sh-shouldn't'a brought me back... I don't deserve to be here-"

"Don't say that! You're loved by so many people, Hatty, we'd all miss you if you left again. I'd miss you, I'd miss you so much, darling." Emily kneeled down on the floor beside him, taking his hand in hers. Hatbox tilted his head up a little, giving her a glance at his tired, tearful eyes. "You aren't useless. Your brain's just a cruel trickster, you know." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you, Hatbox," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Hatbox tried to protest, his depressed state forcing him to disagree, but all he could do was break down into another wave of tears. And there they stayed, Emily comforting Hatty, all through the night.


End file.
